


I just can't contain it, I want you here forever right here by my side

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gender Reveal, Harry and Louis are fathers, Indirect mention of HSLOT Detroit, M/M, Niall is the captain as per, Who else would organize the reveal let's be honest, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: Harry and Louis gather their close friends and family to reveal the gender of their second child, much to Harry's trepidation.OR"Boy or girl, whatever it decides. It's 2018 do you know what I mean?"





	I just can't contain it, I want you here forever right here by my side

“I don’t know about this, Lou. It doesn’t feel … right.”

“Haz, I told you, just because straight couples do it doesn’t mean we have to,” said Louis. “It also doesn’t mean we can’t do it,” he added.

Harry practically purred as Louis worked the knots out of his shoulders. They were hosting 75 guests in less than 30 minutes and it was starting to get to Harry.

“I  _ know _ that,” said Harry. “You know how our mums are, though. They want to post on their Instagrams so it goes viral.”

“We do make quite a cute family,” replied Louis. Harry hummed as Louis kissed the top of his head. He could feel Louis’ smile before the spot lost Louis’ warmth.

“Still,” continued Louis. “The gender reveal isn’t a big deal for me. I’m fine letting it be a surprise. Besides, it’s not like it’ll determine what we buy or how we decorate. The baby will probably pop out with rainbow curls.”

“It’s  _ your _ DNA, Lou.”

“I’m not ruling it out.” Harry chuckled.

“I reckon I’m making too much of it,” said Harry, shrugging. “You’re right. Pink or blue, it doesn’t matter. The baby will have a Gucci tracksuit before their first birthday.”

“That’s the spirit. Now, come on. They’ll arrive any minute now.”

 

***

 

“When’s the reveal, Louis?” asked Daisy, excitedly.

Harry and Louis glanced up to see Louis’ siblings gathered around them. All six of them looked at them expectantly.

“Any minute now,” said Louis, coyly. “And wipe those shit-eating grins off your face. I know you lot have taken bets.”

“We haven’t!” insisted Phoebe, Doris and Ernest in unison, while Lottie, Daisy and Félicité grinned.

“I don’t know about you all, but I think a little princess is on the way,” said Félicité beaming.

“It doesn’t matter to us if he’s gay,” teased Harry. The others gasped laughing and Louis smacked him.

“Papa!” cried a voice. All eight heads turned to watch as a little boy ran over, his chubby legs carrying him. “Uncle Ni is here!”

“Is he?” gasped Louis, lifting their 4-year-old son. Louis looked at Harry with dramatized wide eyes. “I guess it’s time to find out if Nathan will have a little brother or sister.”

“I’m going to be a big brother!” cheered Nathan, and Harry swore his heart would burst with fondness for their not-so baby boy.

“That’s right,” said Harry, smoothing Nathan’s chocolate curls. “I think Grandma Anne and Grandma Jay are  _ almost _ as excited as you. Shall we join them for the reveal?”

The group made their way over to the main part of the yard where the reveal would be held. All eyes fell on them when Louis cleared his throat.

“Thank you all for coming,” said Louis, putting his hands together while still holding Nathan. “Haz and I are so glad you could join us in announcing the sex of our new baby.”

“And of course,” added Harry, “none of this would be possible if not for our gorgeous surrogate; my lovely sister Gemma.”

Cheers and whistles went around the garden as Gemma beamed from where she was sat. Harry blew her a kiss, which she caught with a roll of her eyes.

“Is there anything you’d like to add, Nath?”

Nathan paused for a moment in contemplation.

“I hope the baby likes footy!” Everyone laughed.

“You and me both, kid,” joked Louis. Louis looked at Harry, who nodded. “So, without further ado … Niall?”

Niall came over, grinning from ear-to-ear. He was the one who arranged the reveal, so he was the only one who knew the baby’s sex.

“I can’t wait to see your faces,” said Niall, making everyone laugh.

He handed Harry a microphone as Liam rolled a karaoke machine behind them. Harry looked at Louis with apprehension and Louis grinned.

“That fear you see in Harold’s eyes? That’s him realizing he hasn’t hit a note that high in years.” Everyone laughed and Harry scowled. “Nathan’s going to outshine him. Right, mate?”

“Right!” cheered Nathan, and Louis grinned. Louis then met his gaze.

“Shall we do the honors, my love?”

Harry felt his insides melt. He nodded with a smile, feeling a surge of confidence.

“We chose one of the songs Louis wrote for the band’s fifth album,” Harry said, softly. “It’s not a song we performed and it didn’t make the final album cut, but it’s a special one. Once we finish the chorus, the screen with the lyrics will either glow bright pink or blue.”

“Ready, buddy?” said Louis to Nathan, who nodded. They practiced over the last few weeks and took a deep breath as everyone’s iPhones and cameras emerged.

 

_ Make a little conversation _

_ So long I’ve been waiting _

_ So let go of myself and feel alive _

_ So many nights I thought it over _

_ Told myself I kind of liked her _

_ But there was something missing in her eyes _

 

Louis smiled warmly and Harry felt as though he might run out of oxygen. He steadied himself, knowing his part was next.

 

_ I was stumbling, looking in the dark (ohho) _

_ With an empty heart _

_ But you say you feel the same _

_ Could we ever be enough? _

_ Baby we could be enough _

 

Together with their son, they sang the chorus.

 

_ And it’s alright _

_ Calling out for somebody to hold tonight _

_ When you’re lost, I’ll find the way _

_ I’ll be your light _

 

Harry looked at Louis, almost faltering. Louis nodded and they finished the chorus as both of their gazes directed toward the screen.

 

_ You’ll never feel like you’re alone _

_ I’ll make this feel like home _

 

There was a pause that felt like several eternities, and then suddenly the garden erupted in shrieks as the screen turned bright pink. He swore he heard Daisy and Félicité insisting that the other siblings pay up.

Harry did not realize he was crying until he felt Louis kissing him and when they broke apart, could taste the salt from both of their tears.

“We’re having a girl,” Harry croaked.

“We are,” beamed Louis, wiping Harry’s tears. “Look at the corner of the screen.”

Harry glanced over, wiping his eyes so he could see better. His eyes were immediately drawn to the phrase, “It’s a girl!” across the center. However, written in what he recognized as Louis’ handwriting in the bottom right corner was the following phrase:

 

“ _ Or whatever she decides xx _ .”

 

Harry looked at Louis again and wrapped his arms around him and Nathan, who Louis picked up in the chaos. Louis knew better than anyone his hesitance about doing a gender reveal and knew exactly what to say to make him feel better.

“I love you,” said Harry, kissing the top of Louis’ head and then Nathan’s. “Both of you.”

“I love you, too, Haz. Even more than this guy here loves you, right?”

“Hey!” protested Nathan.

“Are you excited, Nath?” said Harry.

“I’m going to be a big brother!” Nathan repeated, bouncing in Louis’ arms. “It’ll be brilliant!”

Harry and Louis grinned at each other, kissing again.

Yeah, it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Just a fun little fluff piece that was in my mind after watching some gender reveal videos.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @Harry1994Photos  
> Follow me on Instagram: @Harry1994Photos // @Louis1991Photos


End file.
